How Much Is That Liam in the Window
How Much Is That Liam in the Window is the 6th episode of Season 3 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis When Jen and Ryan find out about Naomi's rape, she decides to take matters into her own hands, while Ryan's job may be in jeopardy when he encourages Naomi to come forward with him as a witness despite the fact that his own secret about accidentally wrecking the school sign will be revealed. Adrianna's manager, Victor, continues to blackmail her and goes even further when he encourages her to go topless at a photoshoot. Annie discovers a darker side of Charlie when she sneaks in to observe a staged reading of his play. Liam lands a job in the window of a clothing store and receives a job opportunity from a mysterious customer that he can't refuse. Dixon apologizes to Ivy unaware that she decided to lose her virginity to someone else. Also, Oscar confronts Ivy and Laurel about his shocking past. Summary Ivy turns off her alarm and rolls over to find Oscar. She gets dressed quietly, but he wakes up anyway and asks how she slept. He starts playing with her, but she's very uncomfortable. Even more so when her mom knocks on the door and tells her Dixon is there to talk to her. Ivy goes to see him, but wonders what he can possibly want since he already broke up with her.She asks him that very question, and Dixon answers honestly. Sasha was HIV+, and he feared he was as well, so he broke up with Ivy before they made love. He apologizes for everything he put her through, and tells her he loves her. She walks Dixon out as Oscar walks in the door. Laurel tells Oscar that her relationship with Ivy is the only thing she's done right. He says not the only thing, as he reaches for her waist and ducks in as though he means to kiss her. She pushes him away and they both grin. Ryan tells Naomi that Jen had the baby. He asks if she wants to see her new family member, and she says no, she doesn't want to meet her sister's new psychopath. She looks at the picture on his cell, and melts a bit. He is kinda cute.Laura is hanging all over Liam, apparently unable to figure out the completely disengaged look on his face. He disentangles his arm from her hand three times, and she still doesn't get it. He sees Annie and plays nice with Laura until Annie is out of sight.Charlie and Annie are out for dinner. She wants to go to one of his readings, but it's still under construction and he doesn't want her to see it yet. Adrianna is being harassed by Javier's uncle, Victor. He is giving her grief about how come she can't hit the notes. She tells him she'll do one more of Javier's songs, but then she wants to return to doing her own creations. He tells her she can't, as her work is crap. Silver is watching (without sound) from the control panel. Navid joins her, and she says she's doing an expose on the making of a pop star. Or rather, she will be if Victor approves it. She tells Navid that Victor seems like kind of a jerk. He says kind of? The guy's a huge jerk. Adrianna waves them in. As Silver is about to ask him about the documentary, he takes a call. Some magazine wants to do a big photo shot of Adrianna. When Silver gets to ask him about the documentary, he says what if Adrianna hits it big, that footage could be huge! He has to see some money upfront. Silver agrees. As he leaves, he tells Adrianna to do something different with her hair for the shoot. She looks like a wet rat. Jen, Laurel and Debbie are taking a meeting. Jen is thinking that for the record label, they might want to do a whole retro thing. Laurel isn't sold on the idea. Jen makes it Debbie's idea, and Deb returns ownership right back to her. Ivy interrupts, she needs to talk to her mom. Laurel steps aside with her. Ivy says Dixon wants her back, and Laurel is happy for her, but that's not all. While they were broken up, she slept with Oscar. Annie is practically skipping, she's so happy with how things are working out with Charlie, or as Naomi refers to him, "Liam's brother." As she's enumerating what makes him so great, she alludes to his reading later that day that she's not supposed to attend. Naomi expects her to go. She tells Annie that Charlie only told her about it so she could surprise him. And if she shows up wearing a raincoat and nothing underneath, that'll really make his day. Annie thinks not, and Naomi tells her to be a prude. Navid, Silver and Victor are at Adrianna's photo shoot. Silver catches Victor sending Adrianna non-verbal clues to get her cleavage up and running. Between shoots, he tells her she should go topless. She refuses, and he tells her not to be a child. Navid interrupts. He tries to protect her, but when Victor goes to a closed set and he refuses to leave, Adrianna tells him to go, saying she'll be fine. Victor wins again. Silver is disgusted, and leaves with the rest of the crew. The only ones to stay in the room are Victor, Adrianna and the photographer. Liam applies for a job with a restaurant that is fully staffed, and has a really tough time taking no for an answer. A gentleman at the bar overhears the conversation and approaches Liam, telling him he has a "good look" and he might have something for Liam if he's interested. Liam asks if it's a modeling job, and the answer is "Yeah. Something like that."Liam winds up in the window of a store, modeling jeans with no shirt on. The young women outside are eating it up. Debbie escorts Jen's visitors in. Naomi and Silver come bearing gifts. Debbie says she's taking the girls upstairs to see the baby, and when Jen tries to refuse, Debbie tells her not to be a bitch. Yes, she should move the stage, and the girls should follow her. After they leave, Jen takes a scissors to the teddy bear to make sure there's not a nanny-cam inside. Naomi meets her nephew, but he's hungry so Deb takes him to get a bottle. Silver has to go to her first 'school therapy' session, so she can't stay with Naomi for moral support. She tells Naomi that maybe since it's confidential, she can just tell the therapist the truth about Naomi being raped, and that's why they were trying to trap Cannon. Jen is listening on the baby monitor, and confronts Naomi when she and Silver get back downstairs. She tells Naomi that she can trust her, and Naomi looks at what Jen did to the teddy bear and asks "Like you can trust me?" She walks out, and when she goes, Jen asks Silver who Mr. Cannon is. Navid and Dixon are outside Liam's window, laughing. Navid takes a picture of Liam and Dixon, and then just Liam. Liam is becoming more and more angry, and walks out of the window. The manager tells him not a problem; go help the customers. A young teen asks him to get jeans off a shelf that are too high for her to reach. When Liam climbs a step stool to help her, she pinches his butt and giggles. Laura sees what happened. She's trying to give him grief, but he needs a job. She offers to help, but Liam says he doesn't need her help and stomps off. Annie shows up at the reading of his play. It's beyond dark, one of the guys near her whispers that Charlie is like Tarentino on steroids. She turns and leaves without speaking to Charlie. Laurel goes home and confronts Oscar, asking how he could sleep with Ivy. What the hell was he thinking. He blames Laurel. She rejected him, and he was feeling vulnerable. He thought he could handle a casual relationship with her, but he was wrong, and he is so sorry. He will understand if she wants him to leave. Of course she does. And Ivy must never know - Oscar says of course not. Navid and Adrianna are having some down time when he gets a Google alert about her photo shoot. Her apparently topless photo shoot. Navid gets up in anger. Adrianna tells him she's happy with the pictures, in fact she loves them. And this wasn't Victor's doing, this was her idea. She returns to the crossword puzzle as though nothing just happened, so Navid leaves. Ryan shows up for baby duty so Jen can go either kill or castrate Mr. Cannon. She hasn't decided which just yet. She's very upset, and when Ryan asks her, she tells him. Cannon raped her sister. Ryan tells her that Naomi falsely accused him of sexual harassment last year. Jan knows her sister, and when she's lying. She's not lying about this. Ryan asks when it happened, and Jen tells him it was last year, after the Pass the Torch party. Ryan recalls that was the night of his crash. If anybody knew he was the one who crashed into the West Bev site, he'd be fired. Jen asks what his point is and it's this: he saw Cannon with Naomi, and Cannon was closing the blinds. He thought it was weird. Jen tells him he has to come forward, this would make Naomi's case. Laurel thanks everybody for turning out to celebrate 30 years of pretty fierce music. The Like performs. Naomi talks to Annie, who was freaked out by Charlie's play reading. Speak of the devil, he's arrived. Charlie is introduced to Adrianna and Naomi. Liam finds another job when a mom shopping for her daughter feels sorry for him after he takes another cologne spritz hit. She says she needs somebody after school to do some driving, run some errands, etc. Once she tells him that nobody will spritz cologne on him, he agrees to take the job. She introduces herself, and tells him they live in the Hills. Liam reluctantly tells her he lives in his car. She tells him he can't, he's just a kid. He'll stay in their pool house, temporarily. Until he finds more permanent accommodations. Silver is editing her documentary. The microphones were still running after everybody left, and she and Navid hear Victor blackmailing Adrianna. Nothing specific, just "everybody knowing what you did", and her then agreeing to the topless shoot. Navid confronts her. He tells her the mics were on, he knows Victor has something on Adrianna, what is it. She finally tells the truth. She thought she was going to be dropped by the label. She saw Javier's notebook of songs, and she took it. She thought if she had one good song, she'd be able to get back in with the label. Victor found out, and he's been holding it over her head over since. Navid tells her she did a bad thing, but she's not a bad person. She needs to do the right thing. The Like performs again.Charlie accidentally walks into a man, and spills one of the drinks on him. The man gets angry with him, but he stays calm and offers to foot the dry cleaning bill. The situation de-escalates, and they both walk away. Annie tells him she saw his reading, and he's okay with it. Ryan confronts Naomi. He tells her he hasn't come forward because he was the one who crashed. She admits that Cannon raped her. Ryan is very supportive. He tells her that yes, she's right; there are no guarantees. But Cannon shouldn't get away with this, and possibly do the same to another girl. Not only that, but if Naomi doesn't file charges, Jen will kill Cannon. Naomi doesn't know what he's talking about so Ryan fills her in. He's never seen Jen that angry. She would literally kill for Naomi. Ivy is at the bar. Laurel goes and tells her to talk to Dixon. Oscar approaches the two of them. He senses tension. He says it's because Laurel knows that he and Ivy slept together, but Ivy doesn't know that he and Laurel slept together. When Ivy says "What!?" Oscar says yes. All summer long. Ivy runs out, Laurel following her. Oscar smiles, back at the bar. Laurel tells Ivy she knows she's upset and Ivy says yes. I'm upset, because my mother is a whore. Naomi arrives and asks Jen not to kill Cannon. She says she won't, but she wants to. Naomi thanks her for wanting to. They reach a tentative peace. Jen invites Naomi to come see the baby again. Victor arrives, and Adrianna tells him he can go ahead and expose her and he shows her that she got the cover of Luxury magazine. She keeps him as a manager. He tells her she'll record the rest of Javier's songs, and they'll make an album. She's in. That was Laura's mom that hired Liam. She did it as a favor for Laura. Liam wants to know if there's a lock on his door. When he bends down to check, she sees a scar on his back. Liam refuses to discuss how it happened.Charlie and Annie are kissing. When his shirt comes off, he has some serious scars that's he got as a child. Charlie tells her that just because he's not violent doesn't mean other people aren't. Oscar finally tells Laurel why he destroyed her life. He was just returning the favor. After she destroyed his parents marriage, his mom got into pills and booze until it killed her. Quid pro quo. His family was destroyed, and now hers is as well. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Special Guest Stars :The Like as Themselves Recurring cast :Sara Foster as Jen Clark :Blair Redford as Oscar :Kelly Lynch as Laurel Cooper :Evan Ross as Charlie Selby :Nestor Serrano as Victor Luna Guest starring :Jessica Laundy as Sandra Matheson :Amelia Rose Blaire as Laura Matheson Quotes :"Either I've been out of school too long, or the People magazine crosswords have gotten harder" :– Adrianna Tate-Duncan :"Do the pants come off at any point, or is this the whole show?" :– Dixon Wilson to Liam Trivia Opening Tagline: Dixon *This is the first episode in the series with Liam's name on it and and the third one in general to be named after a character. Music *"Beach Life" by Nicholas *"Daylight" by Villa Nah *"He's Not A Boy" by The Like *"Kids" by Sleigh Bells *"L'Aventuriare" by Catherine Antoine *"New New" by Raj Knight *"Parallel Universe" by Gypsy & The Cat *"Pretty" by Dan Kramer *"Release Me" by The Like *"Saying Goodbye" by Jessica Lowndes *"Sophia Rossi" by Nicholas *"Take The Hit" by Blind Benny *"The Undoing" by Interpol *"The Ventures" by Bang On Records *"Total Breakthrough" by Art and Robin Munson *"Twice" by Little Dragon *"Where Did We Go" by Stray & Grass *"Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak Photos Matt-Lanter-Source-151-001.jpg Matt-Lanter-Source-151-002.jpg Matt-Lanter-Source-151-003.jpg Matt-Lanter-Source-151-005.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 3